Mala distribución
by Validia
Summary: Porque según Polonia, todo el problema estaba en la distribución.../Inténtenlo humorístico en versión Nyotalia. Regalo para Anoushka-Volga


_Dedico este One-shot a Anoushka-Volga, quien prefiere el universo Nyotalia __**;D**__ Espero que lo disfruten y ya me dirán que les pareció._

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Cada junta era lo mismo, Polonia se sentaba al frente de la mesa de reuniones y Lituania al otro extremo, mientras que a los lados se distribuían los demás miembros de la mancomunidad. La mesa era rectangular y no dejaba espacio a las interpretaciones sobre quien mandaba en la República.

Pero semejante indirecta, les chocaba sobremanera a los miembros de inferior condición y no pasaba una reunión sin que se lo echaran en cara a la polaca. _«Tal vez una mesa redonda acabaría con estas peleas»_ le recomendó un día Lituania a su amiga, pero Polonia no estaba en disposición de cambiar el orden de jerarquías, aunque solo fuese en una mesa, _«Así empiezan las revueltas, cedes y cedes hasta que lo pierdes todo»_, le contesto ese día zanjando el tema. No cambiaría ni la mesa ni la posición en que se sentaba, ella era la jefa allí después de todo…bueno, ella y Lituania.

Pero aunque Polonia se mantenía impávida ante las quejas, no podía obviar algunas de ellas que eran por demás groseras, la mayoría de las cuales provenían nada menos de Ucrania, su más vehemente opositor y para colmo, su esposo.

Decir que las peleas entre ambos eran intensas seria quedarse corto, porque si fueran dragones ya habrían quemado el palacio entero, de lo violentas y virulentas que llegaban a ser sus discusiones.

Aquel día en específico había tenido lugar una de ellas y Polonia estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, toda la servidumbre se apartaba con cautela de su camino y sus doncellas se preocupaban seriamente de no cometer ni un solo error, no fuera ser que las mandara al cepo* en medio de su coraje. Lituania termino por apiadarse de ellas y despidiéndolas con la mano, se sentó junto al fuego del saloncito en que su homóloga se había encerrado. La lituana saco su cesto de costura y se aboco a su labor, Polonia era testaruda y no valía la pena insistirle para que le cotara lo ocurrido, ya se lo contaría cuando se calmara.

Pero Polonia no se calmó tan fácilmente, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas por la sala con los brazos cruzados, mientras respiraba profundamente y fruncía su bello ceño. Al cabo de un rato se giró hacia Lituania y de la nada le espeto:

**-** Sabes, esto es tu culpa, Lituania.

**- **¡¿Que?!- le miro incrédula la aludida – como se te ocurre que esto es mi culpa, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de tus problemas maritales?

**- **¿Osea, como que es obvio? – y Polonia meneo la cabeza como evidenciando lo antes mencionado.

**- **¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo vela en ese entierro – contesto algo ofendida la aludida.

**- **Mira querida, como que si no te das cuenta es porque no eres muy perceptiva. Pero te aseguro que lo digo no es infundado. – Lituania intento replicar, pero la otra chica prosiguió con su discurso – Si tu hubieras sido más consiente de la personalidad de Ucrania y su hermano, te habrías dado cuenta de que la repartición no fue adecuada y mucho menos acertada. Yo y el susodicho engendro ucraniano no somos y ni seremos compatibles, ese subnormal no es capaz de apreciar lo que yo valgo y mi infinita superioridad. Tipo, que hoy estoy consciente de que no hay nada que hacer para cambiar su irreverente actitud de bandolero mezclado con mozo de porquerizas; y no, no lo defiendas querida. Si tu hubieses sido más perceptiva, habrías echo una mejor repartición y como que todo esto marcharía mejor. Osea, debiste darme a Bielorrusia a mí y quedarte con Ucrania, así la partición hubiese sido más provechosa y…

**- **¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices?! – estallo indignada Lituania quien miraba a su "mejor" amiga como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas – ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas!?

**- **Osea querida, yo solo teorizo sobre repartición de bienes.

**- **Bielorrusia no es un objeto, es una persona y lo amo, ¡tú lo sabes!

**- **Hay por amor de dios, Lituania. Como que te dejas de cursilerías y hablemos serio. Yo solo digo que la cosas así hubiesen estado mejor repartidas, por aquello del carácter.

**- **No puedo creer que te atrevas a decir esas cosas…

**- **Ni que estuviera diciendo que te lo pienso quitar, no soy una fulana. Algo que por cierto no puede decir Turquía – y Polonia dijo esto último como quien no quiere la cosa.

**- **¡Polonia!

**- **Como decía, solo estoy teorizando. Si en lugar de casarme con Ucrania, lo hubiese hecho con Bielorrusia, como que seguro ahora no tendría dolores de cabeza semanales. Tipo, que tu esposo aunque mimado y temperamental, parece más manejable cuando se sabe lo que se hace, algo que lamento decir querida, tú no sabes hacer. Osea, no digo que seas mala nación, solo digo que como jefa no eres tan buena, además te superan las cursilerías esas del amor y quien sabe que inventos. Una cabeza fría encarrilaría mejor a Bielorrusia. En cuanto a su hermano, bueno, estoy seguro de que congeniaría más contigo y hasta disfrutaría las cursilerías que a ti te gustan. Todas esas historias rosas que te lees y eso. Como que son más compatibles.

**- **Me ofendes y mucho, Polonia. No puedo tolerar…

**- **Lo sé, lo sé. Como que cuestionar tu capacidad de dominar a tu marido, no es muy educado. A no ser que te refieras a lo que dije sobre tus novelas favoritas, no es nada personal querida, no son lo mío. Tipo, que son empalagosas y eso.

**- **Me retiro, a no ser que me pidas disculpas. – Y Lituania se encamino furiosa hacia la puerta.

**- **¿Osea cariño, cómo por qué dices eso? – Lituania la taladro con la mirada y Polonia bufo en respuesta – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como que te pido disculpas por ofender tus cursis novelas y eso. Pero no pidas que me hinque, porque este vestido es nuevo.

Y ante la estupefacción de Lituania, la rubia abandono la habitación, mientras repasaba y repasaba en voz alta la lista de pendientes para ese día. Ella era una chica ocupada después de todo.

.

**_Tan-tan...Fin_**

**O.o**

* * *

.

Breves (si como no) notas históricas:

*** **En aquella época se conocía a Ucrania como **Rutenia**, después ellos se cambiaron el nombre para no ser confundidos con Rusia. No utilice el nombre aquí, porque sé que muchos no lo sabían y se hubieran confundido bastante.

*** **El Cepo de tortura era un artefacto muy usado en la edad media. Se empleaba para inmovilizar a las personas y generalmente se lo encontraba en la plaza del pueblo para así exponer al reo o castigado, de manera que el acto sirviera de escarnio. La persona en el cepo sufría todo tipo de vejaciones: como el ser golpeada, escupida o insultada. En ocasiones, la plebe incluso orinaba y defecaba sobre el condenado o le arrojaban comida podrida.

Sin embargo, por feo que suene este castigo, era leve en comparación con los otros que se practicaban en esa época, y era preferible ser enviado al cepo, que por ejemplo…al potro.

.

_Bueno ahora si me despido __**n_n**_

_Por cierto, para los que quieran leer mas sobre estos personajes pueden pasarse por mi perfil y buscar: **Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan**._

_O su defecto, pasarse por el perfil de __**Anoushka-Volga**, allí también encontraran muchas sobre estos personajes._


End file.
